You Owe Me
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Sasuke was in danger, they wanted something he desperatley didn't want to give. When Deidara rescues him, he expects a reward. Will Sasuke give it to him, or does he even have a choice? DEIDARAXSASUKE! DEISASU! YAOI! sasUKE!


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/30/11**

**TITLE: You Owe Me**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: DeidaraXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, attempted sexual assault.  
><strong>

_~Love Is a Double Edged Sword~_

* * *

><p>His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he ran through the forest, sheer luck and adrenaline guiding him. He heard a voice scream in frustration behind him, felt shuriken swish past him. He thanked the Gods these Sound Nin had terrible aim, if Kabuto wanted him back so bad he should send better ninja after him.<p>

He was actually afraid. Sasuke had been horribly idiotic; he had been wandering along the forest paths aimlessly when a searing pain erupted across his back. He vaguely heard a male voice say

"Chakra Kyuushuu!"

He immediately felt drained, and with a jolt, realized the man had sucked all of his chakra away, leaving him utterly defenseless. The only thing the teenager could do was run. He was lucky he knew the forest so well; he could dodge and blend in easily while the moronic men that were trying to pass off as ninja tried to capture him.

It was insulting.

He wasn't able to run back to the Akatsuki base, the entire area had been blocked off by the ambush. He rushed off in the opposite direction. He thought he would be safe when the imbeciles seemed to trail off, and he stopped to try to catch his breath. How wrong he was about thinking he was safe.

He gasped as a heavy weight hit him from behind, knocking him onto his stomach and remaining on top of his body. Sasuke was fairly small, so this larger male was making it difficult to breath. Sasuke thrashed, trying to throw the man off, his efforts resulted in a low chuckle. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. You know boys…Kabuto-san didn't say we couldn't have a little fun before we brought the brat to him."

Sasuke froze at the man's words,

_They wouldn't really do this…would they?_

Sasuke struggled desperately, yet he was unsuccessful in bucking the other male off his body. He laughed at the Uchiha's attempts, sliding his hand up the raven's shirt, earning a gasp of shock. "S-stop! Get off of me you freak!" Sasuke snapped at the Sound Nin, receiving a harsh punch to his side. He choked as it knocked the breath out of him. The unknown man moved his hand lower, rubbing the front of his pants. Sasuke's eyes widened, when the older male slipped his hands down his pants he bent down to Sasuke's neck and began to kiss it.

Sasuke screamed. He internally begged someone would hear him. The other male harshly shoved is head into the ground, muffling Sasuke's loud scream. Sasuke prayed, he fought, nothing worked. The other male smirked, reaching to completely remove Sasuke's pants. He was suddenly violently tossed off the teenager's body, crying out as he slammed into a tree. Sasuke leaned up, breathing deeply. He saw Deidara crouched next to him, glaring at the other Nin; he turned his head slightly to look at Sasuke.

"Are you alright, un?" Sasuke for some reason couldn't find his voice, so he simply nodded. Deidara looked him up and down, then turned to the Sound Nin, he stood and walked closer to the weak men and brought his hand from his pouch, allowing a white butterfly to crawl from his hands. The small group of four made sure their leader was ok, before turning to glare at the bomber. They paid no attention to the seemingly harmless butterfly as it landed on a nearby branch.

Until it exploded.

Sasuke blinked as they flew in separate directions, thuds resounding throughout the forest. Deidara smirked and turned back to the kneeling teenager who was still panting. He knelt down; resting his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Are you sure you're ok? You look pretty shaken up princess, un."

Sasuke nodded, running a hand though his black hair. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Deidara, really. Thanks." Deidara's mouth curved in uncertainty, Sasuke had ignored him calling him "princess" which was his nickname for the Uchiha, which said man hated with a passion. He helped the boy from the ground watching him carefully as he stood shakily, and Sasuke had been running for at least an hour, fear serving as stamina.

"Can you make it back to the base alright, un? I don't have enough clay to make a bird." Sasuke told him yes, but as he took one step he collapsed. Deidara fell to his knees to catch him as Sasuke hit the ground on his legs and hands. Deidara sighed, reaching one arm underneath the teenager's knees and one behind his back. Sasuke was limp as Deidara lifted him up and began hopping through trees to the base.

_Damn, this kid weighs nothing. _Deidara thought as he walked through the cave opening and opened the door. Hidan looked over his shoulder from the kitchen and tsked. "What the fuck happened to him?" Deidara spared him a glance as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Sound Nin attacked him, I wish they would learn when to step the fuck off, yeah." Hidan chuckled at the blonde's rare vulgar speech. Deidara walked upstairs to the raven's bedroom. He cursed the door for not being automatic and fought to open it, when it finally opened he stuck his tongue out at it and walked inside. He laid the teen on his bed, covering him up and brushing his dark hair back. Sasuke looked peaceful when he was asleep.

Deidara walked out, nearly running into Konan on the way. "Hidan said you and Sasuke were attacked, are you alright?" The blunette asked, concerned. Deidara nodded with a smile to her.

"Yeah, un. Sasuke needs to rest for a while, and I'm fine." Konan nodded, giving Deidara's hair a playful tug, and walked off. Deidara shook his head to fix his hair back before walking down the hall to his own room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stirred, groaning as he brought a hand to his head. He blearily looked around; seeing it was completely dark he looked at the clock to see it was about an hour away from sunrise. He sat up, mumbling in irritation and rubbing his lower back. He took a moment to recollect his memories, his eyes widening as he remembered the Sound Nin attacking him.<p>

And Deidara rescuing him…

_My fucking knight in shining armor. _The seventeen year old thought idly, mind suddenly flooding with indecent thoughts about the blonde Akatsuki member.

Sasuke blushed furiously and shook his head as if to clear away the thoughts and crude images his other half was creating. He tossed his blankets back, bringing his pale legs over the side and standing up. He cursed at his sore muscles, knowing it would pass soon and that he just had to work it off.

He picked out a comfortable, dark blue shirt, and black jeans and boxers. He set them on the edge of his bathroom counter as he turned on the shower, stripping and allowing the water to heat up. He sighed in pleasure as the hot water cascaded down his skin. He whispered random lyrics while he lathered shampoo in his hair, tilting his head back and washing it out. He watched the white suds travel over his body. He disliked his body, he was small. He was feminine, lithe, and slender; he truly looked like a girl sometimes. His brother had teased him once, introducing him to his other friends as his "sister" when Sasuke was seven. He felt really self-conscious, especially around other men. He rubbed his slim stomach slowly, sighing softly.

His self-esteem wasn't boosted by the fact he was gay either. When others found out, he was constantly teased, his safe-haven became the Akatsuki base. The people here, who he now considered his family, never ridiculed him. Who had time to, when they had their own flaws? He frowned at his body. His skin pale as the moon, smooth and soft as a female's. His wide, dark eyes and long lashes, feathery black tresses, pouty, full lips. His small, girly form. He cursed it, shivering as he realized the water had cooled considerably. He jerked the knobs to off and stepped out, feverishly drying his hair with a towel. He brought it away when his hair had stopped dripping and began wiping off his body, throwing the towel back onto its holder when he was dry.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror. He lowered his eyes, sighing as he slowly dressed. He did his morning rituals, growling as he saw the hairbrush wasn't in the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door to be blinded by sunlight from his window, wincing he blinked quickly, getting used to the brightness. He picked the brush up from his nightstand, cursing at it for running away from the counter as he ran the brush through his bothersome hair, which insisted on sticking up in the back. Defying the laws of gravity. He let his bangs fall partially over his eyes, sighing heavily.

He opened his door silently, shutting it behind him as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen to get an apple or something for breakfast. He felt slightly un-energized; cursing out loud as he came to the conclusion he still had no chakra. Someone slapped his head from behind; he glared up at the Jashinist. "Kids shouldn't cuss."

Hidan smirked, walking away from a grumbling Sasuke. The raven remembered Itachi telling him once that chakra depletion jutsu's had an effect for about three days…Depending on the user. He stalked into the kitchen, jerking an apple from the fruit bowl and nibbling on it. Hidan was pouring some cereal, mindlessly mumbling. Sasori strode into the kitchen, sitting on a stool across from Hidan. Neither acknowledged the redhead, he wasn't a morning person. Sasuke swallowed the last of his apple, tossing it in the trash he quickly dragged a foot into one of the legs of Hidan's stool, effectively sending the albino to the floor, cursing like a sailor.

He raced from the kitchen, hearing Sasori chuckling and Hidan's threats. He didn't want to get too far away from home, so he stayed on east paths that didn't lead too far away. Sasuke had been casually walking along the woods when he started; he looked over his shoulder carefully, bringing a hand to his chest in surprise as someone landed behind him, then glared harshly as Deidara stood up. "Aren't you afraid of being caught again princess, un?"

Deidara smiled. Sasuke glared irritably, turning and continuing his walk. Much to his chagrin Deidara followed. "What do you want, Deidara?" He muttered, aggravated. Deidara scoffed behind him, not giving an answer. They walked until they reached an empty area of grass, veiled by trees. He crossed his arms and stared before him. "Well? You followed me, now what do you want?" Mumbled the irate raven, Deidara chuckled lowly.

"You know you owe me, right?" He purred. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, the blonde had saved him yesterday. Sasuke should've expected this.

"Hn. What did you have in mind?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Deidara hummed lowly, as if thinking something over in his mind.

"You guess, Princess…" He said seductively. Sasuke's eyes went wide, he jerked around only to have his back slammed against a tree as the blonde attacked him, gripping his wrists and pinning them over his head. Sasuke glared into blue eyes. "Get off!" He hissed. Deidara shook his head no.

"Nah, I like this Princess. You might, if you relaxed, un." He mumbled the end. Sasuke blushed at his words; he opened his mouth, only to have Deidara kiss him. Sasuke gasped as the bomber slid his tongue over his. Sasuke tried to free his wrists, failing miserably. Deidara brought his knee in between Sasuke's legs, causing Sasuke to wiggle but he stopped instantly when it pressed against his crotch. Deidara explored his mouth sensually, rousing an unwilling moan from the pale boy.

Deidara pulled away, gazing at Sasuke's flushed face, the teen was panting. He leaned down slightly, nibbling Sasuke's neck gently and sucking harshly to leave hickeys in a few places. Sasuke involuntarily moaned at the treatment, and he tried to wiggle away again, only to rub his crotch against Deidara's knee. He gasped and whimpered. Deidara rose up and smirked down at the younger. Sasuke blushed and averted his eyes.

"Someone's excited, un." Deidara whispered, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. The elder released his wrists, Sasuke yelped as Deidara picked him up bridal style, walking over to the grassy area and laying him on his back. Deidara lightly kissed Sasuke's lips; he gripped the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. He admired the blushing teen in front of him for a minute before carefully removing Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's blush brightened, feeling like a piece of meat under the predatory stare. Deidara ran his hands over the Uchiha's stomach and up his chest, receiving a small sound and a shiver.

Deidara kissed the moonlight skin, roughly licking Sasuke's right nipple. Sasuke moaned quietly, as Deidara traced his way down to his lower stomach with his warm tongue Sasuke arched up. Deidara reached down and unzipped his own jeans, sliding them off and discarding them. He roughly bit Sasuke's stomach, pinching his hardened nipples gently. Sasuke tried to restrain his sounds, but Deidara wouldn't have it.

"Ah ah ah, Princess. I want to hear all your sounds. Your whimpers, your moans, your screams, un." Sasuke shut his eyes and allowed a rather loud moan to escape his throat as Deidara moved down, kissing the front of the teenager's pants. Sasuke tried to sit up, but Deidara's grip on his hips didn't let up. Deidara slowly undid the zipper, and slid the pants and boxers down Sasuke's smooth legs, discarding them. He then let Sasuke go, but said male didn't move.

Deidara sat on his knees, gazing at the boy's body. Sasuke turned his head away, arms at his sides as he gripped the grass hard. His eyes were shut and he bit his lower lip in embarrassment. He felt extremely vulnerable, and knew Deidara would say something hurtful to him. He tried to cross his arms like he did his legs, but warm hands gripped his arms and held them down, then one gripped his chin and turned his head to face Deidara, he didn't open his eyes.

"Sasuke, look at me, un." He whispered. Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes to stare into blue ones, he tried to turn away again but the blonde instead brought his face to his and kissed him. "You're beautiful, un. Don't be so shy." He laughed at the end. Sasuke blushed before bringing his arms around the bomber's neck, pulling him into another kiss that he gladly responded to. Sasuke reached down and relieved the blonde of his last article of clothing, earning a smirk.

Sasuke was laid back, Deidara's hand slid down his waist to his member, a whimpered gasp leaked past Sasuke's lips as he was pumped. Sasuke began thrusting in time with Deidara's hand, before he knew it a flaming hot feeling engulfed him and an unbearable tingling feeling prickled his body. He nearly screamed Deidara's name as he exploded all over the grass and Deidara's hand. Deidara smirked at the sensitive virgin; as he tried to recover from the new sensations, Deidara flipped him to his stomach, bringing his lower half into the air. Sasuke couldn't think straight, he vaguely wondered what the blonde was doing; he just rested his head on his arms, letting his ass be pulled up. He was embarrassed of the position, feeling exposed but his mind clouded over that. Deidara smirked at the dazed teenager. He leaned forward…

Sasuke jolted with a choked gasp as he felt something hot and wet tease his tight entrance, it rimmed him a few seconds before thrusting fully into the heat. Deidara and Sasuke both moaned. Sasuke panted harder as the artist continued thrusting his muscle inside Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to whimper in pleasure. After a few moments he pulled back and replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly pushing it into the loosened muscle. Sasuke hissed at the unusual intrusion. Deidara gently worked his finger, allowing the teen to adjust before adding a second finger, eliciting a whimper from the writhing male. shushed him lowly, soothingly kissing his lower back while moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them a few times.

_Shit, Sasuke is tight! I hope I can relax him enough... _The blonde thought as he fingered the raven. Sasuke moaned quietly at the new sensations as the pain dulled, only to return as the third finger was added. Sasuke cursed, whimpering softly. He felt weak and disliked it, but incredibly enjoyed submitting to the elder man, for some reason. It was a twisted feeling, really. Deidara curved his fingers, rubbing a small, electric bundle of nerves that earned a loud moaning sound from the Uchiha. Sasuke began to gently thrust against the blonde's fingers, each time striking his prostate. Deidara felt the teen was ready for the next step, and brought his fingers away.

Deidara positioned over the slightly shaking Uchiha, Sasuke was biting his arm to repress sound. Deidara gently pressed his cock against the tight entrance, when the loosened muscle began to stretch to accommodate the appendage Sasuke yelped in pain, gritting his teeth together to refuse to make any more sound. Deidara hushed him soothingly, moving slowly but firmly until he was completely sheathed within the heat.

Sasuke was breathing raggedly, trying to calm himself. Deidara rubbed his back gently, waiting for the okay to move. He was surprised at his own self-restraint. Sasuke thrust his hips back slightly, letting Deidara know he wanted him to move. Deidara sighed breathlessly, moving out except for his tip and then back inside. This slow, steady pace went on as Sasuke's pain began to deaden.

Deidara suddenly angled differently, roughly ramming the raven's prostate. Sasuke's back arched harshly, he half screamed at the violent shock of pleasure. Deidara smirked as his body completely relaxed, his slow pace turned fast and harsh, pounding the other male into the ground as he practically screamed in ecstasy. Deidara reached around the pale boy's waist, gripping his leaking member and pumping it quickly. Sasuke made a throaty whimper; he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he came in Deidara's hand explosively for the second time that day. Deidara lasted about four more minutes before coming inside the smaller male, earning another loud moan. Deidara groaned Sasuke's name, before flopping onto the grass next to him. Sasuke lay panting feverishly, trying to catch his breath. Deidara was breathing fairly hard as well, calmly brushing through Sasuke's hair as the younger recovered from his first time.

It took a couple of hours for the two to gain their minds back. Deidara rose sluggishly, dressing slowly. Sasuke was lying on his side, curled up to Deidara before said blonde had moved. The terrorist sighed softly; the Uchiha was too adorable for his own good. He picked up Sasuke's clothes and shook him awake. He grumbled for a moment before sitting up, only to yelp and throw himself forward onto his hands and knees to get the pressure off his ass. Deidara chuckled at the trembling raven that was biting his lip to keep from crying at the sudden jolting pain, "Sh-shut up, you bastard!"

Said teenager muttered. Deidara tossed him his clothes in response, helping him to get dressed. Sasuke stood carefully. Deidara smirked as Sasuke winced when he tried to walk. He bent down, swiftly lifting Sasuke into the air bridal style, earning a surprised gasp from the younger. Deidara was careful in heading back to base, to not hurt the male he was carrying.

Sasuke was sleeping when they reached home, Deidara again wrestled with doors. He glared back at Hidan, who had a bone to pick with the Uchiha for this morning's incident. "Whatever happened hold your petty revenge until he's actually awake, un." Deidara hissed.

"Aw, does someone have a crush? Fucking cute." Deidara rolled his eyes before heading upstairs to Sasuke's room, this time plain kicking the door open. He changed Sasuke from the clothes he wore into some random pajama's he'd found when rummaging through his drawers. He then kissed the sleeping Uchiha gently, standing to leave.

He was jerked back by his hand to land on the bed; he looked down to see large, dark eyes staring at him. Deidara smiled, situating himself under the blankets and wrapping an arm around the slim waist of the teen next to him. "You know you're in trouble with Hidan right, un? He's probably going to be at your door tomorrow morning." Sasuke snorted.

"He's waiting 'till whenever I can walk again." Deidara laughed at him. Sasuke curled closer into the larger male, drifting off to sleep once more. Deidara lay for a while, daydreaming randomly before he went to sleep.

Both males woke up to a pounding on the door. Sasuke cursed whomever it was while Deidara tried to collect his bearings. "Oi, Uchiha! You and I need to talk!" Hidan yelled through the door. Sasuke growled.

"Go deal with him." Sasuke mumbled at the blonde beside him. Deidara looked at the raven like he was crazy.

"Me? I'm not the one who crossed him, un!" Deidara exasperated, crossing his arms.

"YOU are the reason I cannot walk to deal with him. It is now your problem. Go deal with him." Sasuke wasn't taking no for an answer.

Deidara growled, shoving the teen off his person so he landed on his ass, causing him to yelp. Deidara dodged the pillow thrown at him, laughing. "You wouldn't laugh so damn hard if you had been pounded into last night!" The Uchiha hissed. Deidara tossed the pillow back.

"Yeah. Like that's gonna happen, un." He muttered back as he went to tell the albino who had awoken them off. Sasuke sneered.

"Don't be so sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE<strong>

**Heehee. Yes, I AM becoming obsessed with Deisasu! You know, there are very few stories with them? I've searched, and have found only three! Two were rape so it sucked. This isn't the first Deisasu I wrote, that one is just taking a long time to finish up and get right, so be patient. Hope you like! Favorite, review, Pm me.**


End file.
